Fluttershy's Fear
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: The mane six wants to go on a trip, but Fluttershy doesn't want to go due to it having a connection of Fluttershy's phobia. Now her friends must help her conquer her fear.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day in Ponyville, and Fluttershy was trotting on her way to the market. She was going to buy ingredients to make Angel's favorite dish for his birthday.

Angel was Fluttershy's pet bunny, and he is very picky when it comes to food. He usually mistreats Fluttershy, but she thought he deserved a treat for his birthday. Angel's favorite dish is a big, scrumptious salad with a cherry on top. Fluttershy knew it would make his day.

As she trotted, Pinkie saw Fluttershy and ran up to her. Fluttershy was startled by the pink mare, "Pinkie? You startled me."

And then Pinkie replied, "Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to scare you".

"It's okay. What's the rush?" Fluttershy answered.

Pinkie said "Fluttershy, you, me and our friends are going to go on a hot air balloon to fly up high and see the view!"

Fluttershy's calm expression vanished. "A hot air balloon? In the sky? I… I can't."

"Why not?"

_Oh no, what will I say? I have to come up with a good reason. Nopony must know of my embarrassing secret…_ Fluttershy thought.

"Um.. Because I feel sick, really sick. I would like to come, but I'm sick. " Fluttershy said and coughed.

"That just sounds like an excuse! Come on missy, you're coming with me!"

Pinkie bit on Fluttershy's mane and dragged her to Twilight's library.


	2. Fear Revealed

"Twilight, Fluttershy says she is sick. She looks fine, so she must be faking it. Can you give her a checkup?" Pinkie asked as she went into Twilight's library schlepping Fluttershy along with her.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few locomotives." was Twilight's reply.

"Loco-what?"

"Locomotives. That means seconds"

"Ohhhhh."

Twilight walked up to her box full of supplies. She then found a thermometer and levitated with her as she returned to Pinkie and Fluttershy. "Okay Fluttershy, put it under your tongue." said Twilight as she put the thermometer down and slid it in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy squeaked, but despite that she put the thermometer under her tongue.

"Spit it out gently" said Twilight after a few minutes. Fluttershy spit it out, but, but too hard. The thermometer flew up straight to Twilight's horn.

What not many earth ponies and pegasi knew was that a unicorn's horn can be very sensitive. Even if just a smell pebble hit their horn, they would scream as if she is being attacked by a manticore. And that's exactly how Twilight felt after thermometer hit her magical horn.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the egghead. Then Twilight calmed down and checked the thermometer, "She's not sick. She's well."

Fluttershy squeaked. Again.

"Fluttershy, why don't you want to –"Pinkie was interrupted as Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash entered Twilight's library.

"What's all that ruckus –"unfortunately, Applejack didn't get to finish her question as she was corrected by Pinkie.

"Fracas!"

"Fracas going on here? As soon as we heard Twilight screaming we galloped straight to where we heard it from" Applejack pointed to the library's front door.

"Fluttershy says that she can't go up on the air balloon with us because she's sick. So, I dragged her with me all the way to the library to see if she's making excuses or not. Twilight gave her a thermometer, and when Twilight told Fluttershy to spit the thermometer out, and it hit Twilight's horn and then, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight replied sarcastically "Oh, why thank you for mocking my shout, Pinkie."

"I'll take any chance to scream!"

Twilight facehooved. Rarity walked towards Fluttershy and gently asking, "Fluttershy, dear why do you not want to come with us"?

It was Fluttershy's turn to speak, or rather, to whimper. "I have a fear of heights."

"Pardon?"

"I have a fear of heights."

"Can you please repeat it again?

"I have a fear of heights."

"Spit it out already!" Rainbow groaned.

Fluttershy screamed out of frustration "I HAVE A FEAR OF HEIGHTS! AM I CLEAR NOW, FOR PONIES' SAKE?!"

Everyone else gasped at Fluttershy's manner of addressing them.

Fluttershy squeaked out of shame.

Twilight then says "Well, I could help you face your fear. Girls, we will have to postpone our trip. I'm going to help Fluttershy get over her fears."

Fluttershy was horrified. _Get over my fear of heights? I could never get over it even if my life depended on it. Not even if Equestria depended on it. Not even if the world depended on it._

"NAAH!" Fluttershy started galloping out of the library, but Twilight used a spell to pull her back.

Twilight authoritatively addressed her, "Fluttershy, this is for your own good."

Fluttershy started hyperventilating.

"Fluttershy, you're going to go to the spa with Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash to calm down and relax. Spike and I are going to find a way to get you over your fear."

Spike ran up to Twilight, "You called me?"

"Yes, Fluttershy has a fear of heights –"

"BAHAHAHAHAH, THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Spike exclaimed as wiped an invisible tear out of his eye.

"This is not funny Spike! I need your help to get her over her fear."

"Get over her fear?! THAT IS EVEN FUNNIER!"

The princess gave him a stern look.

"Yes sir!"

Twilight addressed her friends, "You four, take Fluttershy to the spa to help her calm down."

"Yes sir!" Replied Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"Umm… I…" was all Fluttershy could say to protest.


	3. At the Spa

Rarity enjoyed the calmness in the room as she sat in the hot tub, "Oh Fluttershy darling, isn't this divine?"

Fluttershy stated, "Umm… Yes?"

"Are you feeling better now Flutters?" Rainbow asked as she lied down on a bed with a mud mask on her face and a pair of cucumbers covering her eyes.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Are you going to let Twilight help you get over your fear?"

Fluttershy shook her head. She started feeling uncomfortable in her hot tub.

"Do you like this –"

An annoyed Applejack sternly addressed Rainbow "Quit showerin' her with questions, y'all are makin' her nervous! She's looking sweatier than a pig on a hot summer's day!"

Rarity calmly stated "Oh Applejack, it's because of this delightful hot tub! There's nothing to worry about. I know a lot about spas and how their utensils work."

"Well that's impossible! Are you sayin' that ponies can sweat in hot tubs? You must be goin' bananas thanks to this hot tub!"

"Pleeeeeease Applejack, it's not my fault that you can't love and tolerate hot water. Stop being so cranky, pleeease."

"Excuuuuse meh?"

"I asked you to stop being so cranky."

"That's the last straw…"

Fluttershy had enough. "Stop~" was her graceful scream.

"Oops." was Applejack and Rarity's reply.

"Maybe we should get out of the spa"

Rarity pouted, "Are you sure, darling?"

Applejack protested, "Y'all heard her, she wants to get out of the spa."

"But –"

Rainbow had enough of the silliness too. "It's not always about you, Rarity."

Rarity makes a pout face.

"Oh, shut up Rainbow Dash." The unicorn says innocently.


End file.
